


【aph·米耀】关于狐狸这件事情

by Huangshanmao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 一辆狐狸车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangshanmao/pseuds/Huangshanmao
Summary: 普通人米×狐狸耀，人形有耳朵有尾巴，ooc非常有，很软很毛茸茸的耀，算是……野外play？但不是公开play，看清楚设定看清楚cp看清楚攻受，自行避雷。另外文中提到的狐狸庙和任何你所熟悉的宗/教都没有关系，它供奉了一只发怒的狐狸大姐，仅此而已，请不要过度发挥。





	【aph·米耀】关于狐狸这件事情

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人米×狐狸耀，人形有耳朵有尾巴，ooc非常有，很软很毛茸茸的耀，算是……野外play？但不是公开play，看清楚设定看清楚cp看清楚攻受，自行避雷。  
> 另外文中提到的狐狸庙和任何你所熟悉的宗/教都没有关系，它供奉了一只发怒的狐狸大姐，仅此而已，请不要过度发挥。

这夜，雾比平常大了些。阿尔弗雷德•琼斯点亮营地小木屋门前的汽油灯，和往常一样掌着灯远眺星空。然而雾是那么大，星星是看不见了。大山孤独的访客拉紧防风衣的拉链，向手中呵出一团白气。  
“真冷啊，”他想，“最近还没有像今天这么冷过。”

三个月前进山的时候，挑山夫操着浓重的口音说：“瞧你一个外/国大小伙子，跑这么远到这儿，可不要怨我话多。这山里可不如外面，处处都要小心。”  
阿尔弗雷德的中文水平刚好达到能听出这话的意思，“怎么讲？”他问道。

“我们村子里的老人都说山里有东西，细说了你们年轻人也不信。”挑山夫摇了摇头，“你小心做事就行。”  
这时候正好到达半山的营地，这个季节访客甚少，营地里竟然空无一人，显得十分空旷、寂寥。

挑山夫把行李卸下摆好，“娃娃们每两周送菜上来一次，三个月后我到这儿来接你下去。你也奇怪，有那北/京、上/海不去，来我们这，穷乡僻壤的。”  
阿尔弗雷德把钱塞给挑山夫：“不用找零。”  
皮肤黝黑的老头顿时乐开了花，他粗粗点过钞票，突然再次叫住了阿尔弗雷德，“再给你提个醒儿：半山腰后头有个狐狸庙，玄得很，人轻易找不到。倘若你不赶巧给你撞见了，”挑山夫压低了声音，“别看，别听，也别进去，就当忘了这回事儿。”

然而狐狸庙的事情却还没结束，这要从三天前说起了。那天天气晴好，阿尔弗雷德离开营地远足，他在山里迷了路，绕到傍晚都没能找到回去的路。很快他发现他被困在同样的地方绕不出去，“这不好，”他想，“山里晚上太危险了。”他想，无法遏制地开始感到有点害怕时，一座破庙突兀地出现在他的眼前。

细看下来，这座庙还真的不算太破；然而作为摄影师阿尔弗雷德见识过太多装潢精美、修缮得当的古庙，与它们比起来，这座庙十分朴素：虽然建筑本身还完好，但各处均有破损，大部分漆都已经剥落，看不出原本的颜色。  
硬要在中/文中选一个字来形容，那边只有“破”了。夜里冷了些，阿尔弗雷德浑身发凉，又怕离开这儿会遇到更加多的危险。他急切地想寻找一个藏身之地度过这晚，于是硬着头皮踏上了台基。

这个时候他看到了狐狸。这是一只赤狐，它的皮毛色泽极好，在古庙门前那盏昏暗的小灯下，它似乎散发出了一种暖橙色的光。

狐狸正趴在古庙正门口栖息，察觉到有人到来，它没有受到惊吓，也没有逃跑，而是慢条斯理地睁开了眼睛，透过浓厚的夜幕，它静静地打量着阿尔弗雷德。  
——太暗了！阿尔弗雷德想，我什么都看不清楚！

这时狐狸突然向他走近，“太暗了，对吗？”它说。  
阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，然后恢复了镇定，“没错，是很暗，”他说，“你知道我的想法，你会读心吗？”  
狐狸发出一声嗤笑，“这算什么？我知道你要从哪儿来，要到哪儿去。”  
它再次向阿尔弗雷德走近了一步。  
“可是这里太暗了，”于是阿尔弗雷德也靠近了它一步，这时他们相隔不足两米远，“我都看不清楚你。”

狐狸思考了一下，“这倒在理。”它说，突然一片大亮，狐狸在一道强光中升腾至微微离地，它的身躯和四肢渐渐伸长，脊柱也直挺了起来。就在阿尔弗雷德这个无神论者——五秒钟前还是无神论者——的面前，它变成了一个人。

“你不害怕？”狐狸得意洋洋地看着阿尔弗雷德诧异的表情。  
而短暂的沉默后，对方给出了一个让狐狸非常震惊的回答，“你很漂亮。”  
“不知廉耻。”这下狐狸恼羞成怒。他愤怒地摇晃着头顶上一对直立的耳朵，“人类果然都是这样。”  
“我说的是实话。”阿尔弗雷德说，于是狐狸再次上下打量了他一通。

很快狐狸结束了他的视察：“得啦，我瞧你也不像坏人，一般人看见我这样早就吓跑了。”他将口吻一转，“不过我倒要看看你胆子多大。”  
“你要我做什么？”  
“你倒灵巧，一点就通。我喜欢和聪明人打交道，省心。”狐狸轻快地说，“三天后月圆，正子时到这里来找我。”  
“做什么事？”  
这次狐狸眉开眼笑：“当然是好事了。”  
“可是有人告诉我狐狸庙不轻易出现。空口无凭，你得保证能让我找得到你才行。”

这狐狸便笑得更开心了，“你很聪明，果然是……”这时他没再说下去，而是转换了话题，“我叫王耀，记着这个名字，你会找到我的。”

话音刚落，他在阿尔弗雷德的注视下化作一缕青烟，消失不见了。大山的访客刚想追去看看究竟，就在他迈出第一步的时候，如同出现时一样，狐狸庙突兀地消失了，周遭的景象也发生了变化。阿尔弗雷德环顾四周，发现自己竟然就在离营地不远的地方，若在平时，走十分钟的路，便可回去了。

§

到了第三天，阿尔弗雷德沿着之前远足的路线出发，入夜后天色愈发阴暗，丛林里渐渐多了些听不真切的野兽嚎叫。他仿佛受了什么蛊惑一样，好不畏惧地往深林里进发，当他开始怀疑三天前的经历根本就是在做梦时，凌晨十二点，狐狸庙出现了。

正如第一次见到他时一样，狐狸依然把脑袋搁在台阶上假寐。听到人声，王耀化成人形，抖了抖耳朵，“不错，很准时，”他说，“你如果没有来的话，明天天不亮就会暴死。”狐狸直起身来，然后发现对方丢了一样东西在他身上，“这是什么？”  
他捡起来一看——超薄体验XXX。狐狸发出一声嗤笑，这种表情让他看起来显得高傲而乖戾，如同一只难以驯服的猫，“也很聪明，”他站起来的同时推开了狐狸庙的大门，“过来吧。”

当阿尔弗雷德走近时，王耀真的如同一只粘人的猫一样缠了上来，“我向来讨厌人类的味道，不过你问起来不坏。”接着年轻的人类感觉自己落入了一个软绵绵、暖烘烘的怀抱中，而下一秒狐狸亲吻了他。

“告诉我，你——这是为什么。”他利用身高差距，居高临下地打量着王耀，然后对上了一双琥珀色的眼睛——狐狸的眼睛，没有人知道他们会不会用这样的眼睛去蛊惑人类。  
“你知道这庙里供奉的是谁吗？”当他们终于分开时，王耀反问道，现在他看上有些慌乱，而他依然在眨着眼睛，不动声色地诱惑他的猎物——年轻的人类。  
“难道不是你吗？”  
“不。狐狸庙供奉的是母狐狸——会下崽的那种。”王耀说，他一挥手，狐狸庙的正门突兀地合上，发出一声脆响，“我犯了点事儿，冲撞了她，就得受罚。”  
“这就是惩罚内容吗？她真严厉。”这个时候他们开始了第二次亲吻，阿尔弗雷德用舌头扫过狐狸的口腔，细细描摹那些比人类更加长且尖利的齿形；狐狸根本不像他努力表现得那么游刃有余，他的呼吸变得急促起来，面颊潮红。当阿尔弗雷德将手伸进王耀的衣领里时，他却突然被推开了。  
“等等！”狐狸急切地说，“先等等，你喜欢哪个女明星？”  
阿尔弗雷德不可思议地看着他，“有关系吗？”

“我认真的，”王耀十分郑重地说，“我想过了，这事儿对你很不厚道，你要是有喜欢的人，我可以变成她的样子，有张照片就行。”思考的时候他不经意来回晃动尾巴，“让我猜猜看，泰勒斯X夫特？珍妮弗X伦斯？艾玛X森？”

“……金卡X珊？她屁股大……”这句话还没说完，狐狸被一把提了起来——他轻的和一片树叶一样，阿尔弗雷德可以单手把他抱起。很快他被对方压在身下，动弹不得，“你干什么？”他惊叫一声。

“亲爱的耀，现在你该闭嘴，别再说扫兴的话了。而我，”他贴近狐狸的耳边，“如你所愿：我在干你。”狐狸的耳朵非常敏感，这个动作使他感觉仿佛有一股电流经过大脑；同时对方把他的衣襟拉开，露出了脖颈、肩背和一大片胸脯。立秋过后毕竟还是冷的，化作人形时又没有皮毛御寒，他打了个寒颤。

“……啊……”当阿尔弗雷德毫不留情地亲吻他暴露在寒冷空气中脖子时，王耀再也无法克制，终于溢出了一声高亢且颤抖的呻吟。

于是年轻的人类更加肆无忌惮地亲吻着狐狸，他吻了他的脖子、颈窝、以及锁骨下平滑而细腻的皮肤。当他靠近狐狸的乳头时，他故意用舌尖绕着它游走，并不触及重点；当狐狸一边抗拒、却一边昂起头颅迎合他时，他便用牙齿挑逗。“这就是惩罚的内容吗？”他能感觉到狐狸的身体变得越来越热，也越来越软，就像被主人抚弄到开心的猫一样，

“啊……不……不要这样……”狐狸剧烈地抗拒着他，“我不是母狐狸，别……别干多余的事。”  
“多余的事？撒谎。”年轻的人类故意用舌头略过狐狸右边的乳头，并且用手指抚摸另一边。而狐狸——这世界上还有比他更诱人、更美丽而不自知的小东西吗？

进入的时候王耀发出了一声略微痛苦的呻吟，“停下！等会儿……慢点。”他不得不央求对方停下来，入口异常紧实，它紧紧包裹着那勉强进入的东西，这确实有有些痛。好在人类——阿尔弗雷德，他不粗暴，甚至非常温柔，他非常耐心地等待狐狸适应，并俯身亲吻狐狸因为痛苦而紧闭的眼睛。  
“放松点儿，小东西，”年轻的人类说。“你多久没做过了？十年？二十年？”这个问题的答案王耀自己知道，而他却不好意思说出来：并不是十年、二十年，他接近两百年都没有和人（或者是同类）亲近过了。  
当挨过最初的不适后，一切变得愉悦起来，他很快找到了王耀身体里敏感的地方，并毫不留情地向同一个方向冲撞。这下狐狸再也招架不住了，他剧烈地喘息着，也不再克制呻吟的声音；他的腰肢酸软，小腹却有点发涨，而前面也在断断续续地伸出液体；他本来就无比敏感，被这些感官包围着便无法自持，甚至挺起了腰身迎合。

“为什么是我？”这个时候阿尔弗雷德用手扶正了王耀的脑袋，强迫他和自己对视。这让狐狸十分窘迫，如果可以的话，他不想让自己的表情——这种表情被任何人看见，然而他无法挣脱阿尔弗雷德的钳制，性/爱给他带来巨大的快感，这种快感让他的头脑混乱，此刻也无法正常地思考、并回答这个问题了。当他在高//潮的余韵中颤抖时，却无法遏制地想起了一些过去的事来，如同被触发了什么一般，狐狸剧烈地收缩着，这挑战了年轻的人类的耐受极限——于是这事就成了，狐狸——王耀接受了惩罚，他被人类给睡了。

“我想起一件事来，”当一切结束后，他们蜷缩在破庙一角的一个棉被卷里，只露出一黑一金的两个脑袋，“小的时候，我大概十岁左右，曾经跟着父母来过这一代——他们因公出差。”  
“嗯。”狐狸细细地答应了一声，把脸藏进棉被里。  
“虽然记得不是很真切了，当时我们遇见有人在倒/卖/野/生/动/物。我们拿出所有现金——当时汇/率/高些——买下一只狐狸，治好了它被猎夹夹伤的腿，就放归山林了，”阿尔弗雷德支起身体，抚摸着王耀右脚脚踝上的一个看上去已经有些年头的伤疤，“现在想起来，那是你没有错吧。”  
“我怎么知道，”狐狸用尾巴挡开阿尔弗雷德的手，声音闷闷的，“陈芝麻烂谷子的事了。”

“那你做了什么冒犯了被供奉在这儿的母狐狸？”  
“其实也没什么，”王耀漫不经心地上下拍打着尾巴，“我想离开这座山，这犯了忌。”  
阿尔弗雷德诧异地睁大了眼睛，“难道你们的社会体系里还禁止成员外出？”  
狐狸不屑地翻了翻眼睛，“没你想得那么复杂。我出生在这儿，又经过上千年才在这里长大，这片土地不会轻易放走它的所有物，就这么简单。”  
“如果我想带你走呢？”  
而王耀用一个吻堵住了阿尔弗雷德的话，“傻。”他钻进人类的怀抱，用有点发凉的鼻头蹭了蹭对方的胸膛。这夜固然是寒冷的，而狐狸的身体温暖且柔软，当阿尔弗雷德再去看时，王耀已经悄悄地睡着了。在这梦境与现实交界的边缘，阿尔弗雷德悄悄把狐狸挡在面孔前的长发捋至身后，他仔细地看着这张年轻而好看的脸，他想，即使是你，如果想的话，大概也有能离开这儿的一天吧。

 

第二天清晨，阿尔弗雷德醒来时发现自己躺在营地的小木屋里，一切如旧。这天是他预定下山的日子，早上的阳光明晃晃的，狐狸、连同狐狸庙一同消失了，它们再也没出现过。

§

挑山夫来了，他熟练地把阿尔弗雷德的行李放到挑子里，  
“有个问题想请教您，”他谨慎地选择言辞，想把事情说清楚，又不让自己听起来太可疑，“您前段时间提过狐狸。”  
“不都给你说了吗，”老头把手一摊，“别看不该看的，别听不该听的。”  
“如果看见狐狸，会怎么样？”看见挑山夫疑惑的神色，阿尔弗雷德将话锋一转，“我有个朋友在创作电影剧本，有些事情还想和您问问清楚。”  
“我们这儿的狐狸大概还不是那么坏，他们接近人类都带着目的。”  
“目的达成了呢？”

“那不就完了！”老头大手一拍，神情也轻松了起来，“你给它了了心愿，它就不再害你了。”

“那他还会再来吗？”阿尔弗雷德急切地问道。

“心愿都了了，还出来干啥？”挑山夫似笑非笑地看着他，“你这大小伙子也是奇怪，净问那些有的没的。你这就跟我下山了，赶紧回家歇歇吧！”

阿尔弗雷德沉思了一会儿，突然制止了挑山夫，“您先别忙，我打算从这儿多呆一段时间，有些素材还没有搜集到。”  
挑山夫着急了，“你这是干嘛呀？我可给你说，估摸着这可快要下雪了，山里下了雪有多凶险，你总不该不知道吧？”  
“麻烦您了，我会提高报酬，只要多一个星期就好。”

挑山夫狐疑地看着阿尔弗雷德，最后他还是妥协了，“大小伙子，你别是叫狐狸给勾走了魂儿吧？”

正如老人说的那样，王耀再也没有出现。当阿尔弗雷德循着之前的道路再回去寻找狐狸庙时，十几次的尝试里他没有一次能如愿。夜晚他站在漆黑的山林里，看那自在而不知人间疾苦的星星在天河里闪烁，却在想一些事——狐狸，王耀——到底是现实，还是梦境。  
他想，如果再叫他遇见狐狸庙，不管王耀在不在那里，他都要好好拜一拜里面供着的狐狸娘娘，然后告诉她：“我要带你的小弟走。”如果她不同意，他就说，“就这么决定了，不接受反对意见。”  
而狐狸庙一直没有出现。很快就到了不得不离开的时候，天边厚重的云朵预示着一场大雪不久就要降临。挑山夫带了一个少年来帮他的忙，这看起来是个略微内向的孩子，话不多，总是低着头。在村子里阿尔弗雷德分发了一些不必要带走的东西，行李就减少了一些，于是挑山夫就表示不跟着阿尔弗雷德去车站了。这个季节、这个山村冷清极了，在空无一人的候车室里，阿尔弗雷德掀开了少年一直就没摘下来过的帽子。  
——让我找到你了。他想。

“先说好，我可不是故意来找你的。”王耀低下头，脸红得像个苹果一样，“狐狸娘娘那天托梦给我，说我还没办好事情。”  
“什么事情没办好？如果是那件事的话，”阿尔弗雷德的口吻很平静，而他却努力克制着自己想捏狐狸耳朵的欲望。“已经结束了。”  
“不不不不不，”狐狸一连说了五个不字，摇头的时候，那对耳朵也跟着摇摆起来，“不是那件事。”  
“那还有什么？”  
王耀低下头，声音闷闷的，“狐狸娘娘说，我还得报恩，报十五年前的救命之恩。”他如同一只粘人的猫一样缠了上来，接着年轻的人类感觉自己落入了一个软绵绵、暖烘烘的怀抱中，而下一秒狐狸亲吻了他。

“我得跟你走啦。”狐狸说，“你可不能不要我。”

——我怎么会不要你。阿尔弗雷德想。十五年前，他把腿伤新愈的狐狸抱在怀里，怎么也舍不得放手。“就这么决定了，”他说，忽然又补充道，“这事十五年前就决定了。”

 

于是狐狸庙的事情终于结束了，虽然这件事情拖拖拉拉地搞了十好几年。不过，在狐狸和他的人类看来，这事大概也没什么不好。

【Fin】


End file.
